


Nụ Hôn

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Nụ hôn

Nụ hôn thường có vị rượu, chút đắng chát nơi đầu lưỡi, và trở nên cay nồng hơn ở sau cuối.  
Nụ hôn cũng đôi khi có vị của cà phê hảo hạng, cũng chút đắng chát nơi đầu lưỡi, và trở nên thơm nồng ở sau cuối.  
Nụ hôn sau mỗi trận chiến thì có vị của cát và mồ hôi, và trở nên ngọt ngào ở sau cuối vì họ còn sống để bên nhau.

Những nụ hôn khác thì đôi khi có vị của chiếc bánh donut gã vừa ăn, hoặc là mùi món trứng Steve vừa làm, hay chỉ đôi khi đơn giản là có mùi của anh lẫn gã hoà quyện.

Họ thích hôn nhau, không kể đất trời, chẳng màng ánh mắt, chỉ có đối phương nơi đáy mắt và nụ hôn nơi đầu môi.

Nhưng, đã bao ngày Steve đã thôi không được đặt tay lên chiếc cằm lính phính râu của gã, đã thôi không ôm chầm lấy gã, đã thôi không hít sâu hương vị của gã, và đã thôi không hôn gã ngấu nghiến như đã từng.

Họ giờ là hai chí tuyến khác nhau.

Khi lý trí rẽ anh vào một lối đi ngược lại với gã, thì trái tim cứng đầu của một siêu chiến binh vẫn đau đáu khôn nguôi về hướng gã. Hai thái cực dằn xé anh biết bao đêm dài tháng rộng. Những đêm dài thao thức hay khẽ khàng tỉnh giấc trong đêm tối, vết nứt giữa lý trí và con tim, không lúc nào thôi âm ỉ. Nhưng chỉ bởi lẽ cuộc sống của anh không phải chỉ có mỗi cái tên Steve Rogers, mà còn là cái tên Captain America, thế nên, đành nhẫn tâm cất bước.

Bỏ lại tất cả - hơi ấm, mái nhà, cái ôm, nụ hôn.

Steve mân mê nơi đầu ngón tay bức tranh chân dung một người vừa được vẽ, đó là một Tony Stark với bộ râu kỳ lạ và cái nhếch môi kiêu hãnh, cùng ánh mắt tràn ngập tự tin. Anh vuốt ve đôi môi được vẽ một cách tỉ mỉ, đầu anh thoáng nhớ lại xúc cảm khi anh đặt môi mình lên chốn ấy. Sẽ thật khô ráp, nhưng rồi khi tiến sâu vào lại thật mềm mại với hương vị duy nhất của gã. Anh sẽ cướp đoạt từng chút một hơi thở ấy, biến nó thành lãnh thổ của mình, đánh dấu nó. Xúc cảm ấy khiến tim anh bồi hồi nhớ về.

Và chỉ trong khoảnh khắc anh chếnh choáng trong cơn mê hoặc, Steve đặt môi mình lên trang giấy, lên đúng vị trí đôi môi ấy.

Cứ tưởng là buông bỏ được, hoá ra vẫn chỉ là như thế.

Vết mực nhoè đi, một giọt nước lăn khỏi mắt, và Steve bật cười cay đắng trong căn phòng vắng. Một nụ hôn, chẳng có gì ngoài mùi của thứ mực vẽ, và trống rỗng cùng lạnh lẽo đến tận cùng.

Steve vò nát trang giấy vẽ mình đã cố công khắc ghi, rồi thẳng tay quăng vào sọt rác. Anh cúi người, hai tay ôm chặt đầu trong thổn thức.

***  
Tony đã thức trắng ba đêm dài, qua chiếc gương phản xạ, gã thấy mình thật thảm hại. Mái đầu thì rối tung, hai bọng mắt hằn sâu trên da thịt, má gã hóp vào làm lộ xương gò má, bộ râu vốn được chỉnh chu, nay cũng lởm nhởm, xấu xí.

Nhưng dù thể xác rã rời, thì dù có thả mình trên chiếc giường êm ái, gã cũng không sao chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cô đơn và cái lạnh cứ bủa vây khiến gã cay đắng thừa nhận một điều - thói quen là một thứ đáng sợ. Quen hơi ấm từ một người, quen vòng tay rắn chắc, quen hơi thở và nhịp tim sẽ vỗ về giấc ngủ say nồng.

Buồn cười biết bao khi ngày trước muốn thức cả đêm dài thì sẽ có ai đó can ngăn. Nhưng nay, khi dáng hình ấy sẽ không còn khuyên bảo, gã chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi thật sớm. Trớ trêu thay, lại chẳng tự ru ngủ bản thân.

Tony bật mạnh dậy khỏi giường và xuống thẳng phòng nghiên cứu. Đèn trong phòng tất cả đều bật lên khi nhận dạng chủ nhân vừa tiến vào. Đôi mắt nâu qua ánh đèn sáng loáng, vẫn thấy rõ chiếc khiên tròn với những gam màu thân quen in vẫn lẳng lặng trên chiếc bàn nghiên cứu.

Gã đeo thiết bị lên người, kích hoạt các máy móc, và bàn tay gã chạm nhẹ lên vết xước dài trên chiếc khiên. Vết thương của chiếc khiên, hay chính xác hơn là của chính bản thân gã, vẫn in hằn rõ ràng trước mắt. Lý trí kêu gào hận thù, nhưng con tim yếu mềm, sau bao lần tổn thương vẫn không học được cách khôn ngoan, vẫn thì thầm thương tiếc.

Giữa màn đêm yên tĩnh, vẫn rì rè thanh âm máy móc, cùng tiếng tim đập mệt nhoài.

Khi trời vừa sáng, công việc trong tay Tony cũng vừa hoàn tất, gã nhếch môi nhìn thành quả trong tay mình - một chiếc khiên sáng bóng, chẳng còn chút dấu vết của việc từng bị thương tổn. Gã tháo kính mắt, thở hắt ra, và chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, gã như thấy được hình dáng một người phản xạ trên chiếc khiên. Trong cả cuộc đời mình, chưa lúc nào gã để lý trí mình trôi xa đến thế, buông bỏ dây cương điều khiển bởi lý trí, gã để xúc cảm lên ngôi, và khi ấy, Tony dịu dàng đặt lên khiên một nụ hôn, tựa như thông qua ấy, hôn đến môi một người.

Và cũng chẳng ấm áp như đã từng, môi gã chạm vào một mảnh lạnh ngắt, cứng rắn và chẳng có chút vị ngọt ngào nào như vẫn tưởng.

***  
"Tôi muốn hôn anh. Hôn thật chậm." - Tony thì thầm.

"Tôi muốn hôn em. Hôn thật nồng." - Steve thì thầm.

Tony nhìn tập hồ sơ trên bàn, nơi chữ ký của gã đã khô trên trang giấy và khi gã khép mắt, viễn cảnh tăm tối gã từng thấy cứ hiện lên rõ ràng trước mắt. Tony thở dài mở mắt nhìn chiếc khiên sáng bóng, và gã đưa vuốt ve nó lần nữa, trước khi phủ lên nó tấm bạt dày, che khuất những gam màu thân thuộc ấy, môi gã thì thầm thật chậm. - "Đáng tiếc.."

Steve nhìn lại bức tranh vừa bị vứt bỏ, rồi anh nhìn lại xung quanh mình. Ngoài cánh cửa kia là những người đã lựa chọn cùng anh, còn ngoài cửa sổ kia, nơi cao lớn và vĩ đại nhất trong tim anh - Tháp Stark, nơi có người anh thương vẫn ở kia. Bàn tay anh siết chặt, khớp hàm anh cũng cắn chặt. Nhưng thanh âm bật ra lại vụn vỡ, gãy nát. - "Lại chẳng thể cùng nhau."

Nụ hôn thuở mới chớm thật tuyệt diệu với đôi ta, nhưng sau đó, lại hoá thành độc dược, thành trái cấm của cả một đời.

Nụ hôn là khoảnh khắc tình yêu bắt đầu, nhưng để có thể cùng nhau cả một đời thì lại cần nhiều hơn thế. Bởi lẽ, cuộc sống thì đâu phải chỉ có mỗi khoảnh khắc, chỉ yêu thôi cũng đâu đủ cho cả một đời.

Đành để nợ nhau một nụ hôn sau cuối, đành để nợ nhau một đời yên vui.


	2. Ám Ảnh

Chương hai - Ám Ảnh

Steve cùng những người khác vẫn tiếp tục lẩn trốn, nhưng trước ngày rời khỏi thành phố, khi anh bồi hồi bước chân mình, anh đã để lại một vật. Anh không hối hận vì điều đó, dẫu rằng anh biết hành động này cỡ nào ngốc nghếch, cỡ nào bốc đồng. Nhưng trái tim đâu lo nhiều như vậy, chỉ bởi nếu như không làm gì đó, cả một đời này anh sẽ hối hận mã mãi.

Và món quà ấy, không phải chỉ dành riêng cho Tony, mà cũng dành cho chính bản thân anh. Cho bản thân mình một cơ hội, đặt tình cảm lên ván bài số phận, cho nó quyết định nơi nó thuộc về.

"Anh nghĩ sẽ ổn chứ?" - Nat đã hỏi anh khi mọi người chuẩn bị ra khỏi thành phố.

"Tất nhiên." - Steve nhìn mọi người, gật đầu dứt khoát.

"Không, ý tôi không phải chúng ta." - cô lắc đầu, ngón tay chỉ vào tim anh - "Mà là anh và-"

Steve chững lại, đôi mắt xanh liếc nhìn tòa tháp quen thuộc xa dần theo những vòng bánh xe đang lăn, tim anh thoáng chút gì bồi hồi khi nhận ra hạnh phúc đang trôi tuột qua những kẽ tay mình.

"Hạnh phúc là gì hả Steve?" - Tony gối đầu lên chân anh trong một tối êm đềm.

"Tôi không biết." - Steve vuốt mái tóc nâu của gã, anh cũng thử nghĩ suy thật kỹ, nhưng bản thân anh cũng không thể nào định nghĩa hai từ "hạnh phúc" một cách chính xác.

Steve nhìn mái tóc đỏ của Nat, anh khép lại mắt mình, và thở mạnh, tránh để sắc nâu nhấn chìm tâm trí mình. Thứ sắc màu đã khắc vào tâm trí sau mỗi ngày dài mệt nhoài, thứ sắc màu êm dịu mà anh đã cho là thứ sắc màu bình yên nhất trong cuộc đời. Natasha nhận ra bản thân cô sẽ không nhận được bất kỳ câu trả lời nào từ Steve. Không phải vì anh không biết, mà là chỉ đơn giản là không dám đối mặt. Tình yêu mà, để yêu thì chỉ cần đôi chút dũng khí, nhưng để giữ nó cả một đời thì lại cần nhiều hơn dũng cảm.

Họ im lặng.

****  
Vết thương lòng là vết thương đáng sợ nhất trên đời. Không một thứ thuốc hay biện pháp y khoa nào có thể khắc phục. Chúng ta cũng đâu thể dùng mắt thường xem vết thương ấy ra sao, mà chỉ có thể nhìn hậu quả nó gây ra - Tony trở nên lạnh lùng.

Peter nhìn người mà cậu vẫn luôn ngưỡng mộ ngày xưa, vẫn kiêu ngạo, vẫn tài giỏi đến thế, mà sao trong đôi mắt nâu lại không chút xúc cảm. Tony sống, không, là tồn tại hệt như một con rối. Gã như một linh hồn còn vất vưởng nơi trần thế, không chốn quay về, không nơi chứa chấp. 

Cậu đã ôm chầm lấy gã rất nhiều lần, cố xoa dịu hơi lạnh, cố truyền hơi ấm, nhưng Tony chẳng màng tới điều đó. Peter thật sự rất đau lòng, dù họ không có quan hệ máu mủ, nhưng thật tâm mình, cậu vẫn coi Tony là một phần trong gia đình của cậu.

Peter với trái tim trẻ dại, và lòng nhiệt huyết với người mình yêu quý, đã thật sự rất tức giận với nguồn cơn sự việc - Steve Rogers - kẻ đã từng là anh hùng, là siêu chiến binh Captain America, biểu tượng của cả nước Mỹ. Trong lòng cậu trai trẻ, Steve giờ chỉ là một tên khốn, không hơn.

Chính người đàn ông đó, đã cướp sắc màu khỏi đôi mắt nâu, khiến cho ánh nhìn ấy mới trở nên lạnh lẽo, vô hồn đến thế.

Và giá như có thể, cậu muốn đấm thẳng vào gương mặt ấy một cách mạnh bạo nhất có thể, để xoá đi vết thương lòng của Tony, hoặc ít ra chỉ để vơi nỗi hận trong trái tim non nớt của cậu. Nhưng cậu cũng biết, đó là chỉ khi cậu có thể đấm vào mặt hắn ta.

***

"Anh không uống tách này à?" - Sam liếc nhìn tách cà phê còn nóng của Steve - "Cho tôi nhé? Vừa lúc quán này hết cà phê rồi."

"Nếu anh không phiền tôi vừa nhấp môi." - Steve kéo tách cà phê cho Sam. - "Thì cứ tự nhiên "

Sam xua tay - "Không phiền, không phiền. Tôi đang cần nạp chút cà phê." - Nói rồi Sam đưa tách lên môi, nhưng chỉ vừa nhấp môi, anh ta phải nhăn mặt. - "Sao nó ngọt quá vậy Steve?"

Steve nhún vai, tỏ vẻ nghi hoặc - "Anh chắc chứ? Vì tôi lại thấy nó đắng đến mức không thể uống được."

Mọi người lúc này mới nhận ra có gì đó không ổn với vị đội trưởng, họ bắt đầu lưu tâm, và đến lúc này, họ mới biết - Steve không còn cảm giác với vị ngọt.

Steve đã thôi không ăn đồ ngọt từ lâu. Không phải là không thích, mà là anh không chịu được khi bản thân đã ăn rất nhiều bánh ngọt, nhưng nơi đầu lưỡi chỉ cảm nhận được vị nhạt thếch, tựa như ăn cắn phải mớ đất sét kinh tởm vậy.

Steve cũng không uống cà phê mỗi sớm cùng mọi người nữa, vì anh chỉ cảm thấy vị cà phê đắng chát, dẫu có bỏ thêm vào bao nhiêu muỗng đường, thì nơi đầu lưỡi vẫn phản hồi cho khối óc anh vị đắng chát.

***  
Tony bắt đầu thích tiệc tùng như trước. Những ánh đèn chớp nhoáng, những thanh âm nhức óc, những vũ điệu hoang dã, những chai rượu đắt giá. 

Những cô người mẫu nóng bỏng cứ quẩn quanh gã tỷ phú, phô bày đường cong quyến rũ, cố mồi chài gã trong một đêm rực lửa thế này. Nhưng Tony hững hờ, gã cứ dốc cạn từ chai rượu này sang chai rượu khác, mắt không liếc nhìn bất kỳ ai, tiêu cự trong mắt gã trở nên mơ hồ vô định.

Bữa tiệc chỉ tàn khi Pepper bước vào, thông báo bữa tiệc đã kết thúc vào lúc nửa đêm. Khi đoàn khách ủ rũ lê bước ra khỏi căn phòng lộn xộn, Pepper lẫn Happy phải cố gắng lắm mới tìm thấy gã giữa đống chai rượu đắt tiền.

Tony nhắm nghiền mắt, bộ quần áo lịch lãm của gã bốc lên mùi rượu, pha lẫn chút hương dầu thơm đắt đỏ. Nhưng, tất cả không che giấu được sắc mặt vàng như nến và bọng mắt đen.

Happy nhấc bổng Tony lên và đưa gã về giường một cách dễ dàng. Trong khi Pepper giúp gã lau mặt, cô nhận ra là dù trong cơn mê, hàng lông mày của Tony vẫn nhíu chặt, bờ môi nhấp nháy, nhưng vẫn ngoan cố không cách nào thốt thành lời. 

"Ông chủ gầy quá!" - Happy thở dài.

"Còn tệ hơn cả lúc trước." - Pepper đồng ý - "Giá như, giá như có chút phép màu nào.."

"Phép màu biến mất rồi, Pepper ạ! Biến mất cùng Steve Rogers rồi."

"Nhưng-"

"Hắn chẳng xứng đáng đâu. Peter nói đúng, tôi đã sai khi nghi ngờ điều cậu bé nói. Dù trong mắt mọi người thế nào, thì giây phút hắn ta bỏ đi, là tôi đã biết hắn không xứng." - Happy gằn giọng, bàn tay cứng rắn ôm lấy bả vai của cô thật dịu dàng - "Đừng ngóng trông hắn, chúng ta hãy tự tạo phép màu cho ông chủ được không?"

Xoa đôi mắt vẫn còn ngấn nước mắt của mình, Pepper không nói gì, nhưng khi nhìn lại dáng hình người bạn thân hao gầy, trái tim mềm mại của cô cũng trở nên cứng rắn. Tiếng cô thì thầm trong đêm tối vẫn tràn ngập kiên cường, mạnh mẽ.

"Được!"

***  
"Steve hoàn toàn không ổn chút nào cả!" - Sam đặt cốc bia trên tay xuống bàn một cách thô lỗ.

"Hửm?" - Natasha nhếch mày.

"Cô không chú ý sao? Anh ta không có chút vị giác nào với đồ ngọt!"

"Cái đó ai cũng biết mà?" 

"Không, phần sao mới khủng khiếp cơ!!!" - Sam nhìn quanh rồi thì thầm - "Anh ta bắt đầu nói tục!!"

"Thì sao?"

"Rồi anh ta để râu!! Lạy Chúa, nó như cánh rừng vậy!" - Sam ôm đầu gào lên. - "Anh ta không còn là Steve Rogers tôi biết rồi, giờ là Steve-người-rừng!!"

Natasha liếc mắt nhìn dáng hình to con đang ngồi ở một góc kín, dáng hình cao lớn dưới ánh đèn hiu hắt vô cùng cô đơn. Cô thở dài, đưa tay nốc cạn ly bia, trước khi bật dậy vỗ vai Sam.

"Chúng ta cần làm gì đó!"

***  
"Tony dậy nào!" - Một thanh âm trong trẻo vang lên bên tai, tiếp theo đó chiếc chăn ấm của gã bị kéo khỏi người một cách thô lỗ.

Tony nhíu chặt mày, cố vươn tay kéo lại chiếc chăn nhưng bất thành. Gã khó chịu xoa mái tóc loà xoà của mình, đôi mắt gã nheo lại khi bị ánh sáng phản chiếu.

"Dậy nào! Hôm nay anh sẽ cùng em và Happy chạy bộ!"

Tony bị kéo dậy, đẩy vào phòng tắm bởi Happy, rồi Pepper lại kéo gã khỏi toà nhà. Tiếp đó, Tony lại bị kẹp giữa Happy và Pepper, và cả ba bắt đầu chạy bộ, mặc kệ tiếng gã kêu gào.

***  
"Steve!" - Sam ngồi xuống cạnh Steve, tiếp đó Natasha cũng ngồi xuống kề bên. - "Chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

"Chuyện gì?" - Steve ngẩng đầu, để lộ gương mặt mình với hàng râu rậm rạp.

"Chúng tôi thấy là dạo này.. anh.. thay đổi quá rồi." 

"Chúng tôi nghĩ anh cần giúp đỡ." - Natasha tiếp lời, bàn tay của cô chụp nhanh lấy chai bia trên bàn trước khi Steve kịp chạm vào.

"Giúp đỡ?" - Steve bật cười, nhưng nụ cười ấy trầm đục, gãy nát, chẳng chứa chút vui sướng nào. - "Chẳng ai giúp được gì đâu. Hơn nữa, tôi không cần giúp đỡ."

"Anh cần. Tôi dám cá điều đó." - Sam nói.

Trong cơn mơ màng, giữa ánh đèn hơi mờ, anh vẫn tưởng bản thân nghe được tiếng một người, Steve lắc đầu.

"Thôi đi, anh không cần nói tôi cũng biết rõ là vì ai. Là Tony Stark chứ gì?" - Đôi môi đỏ xinh đẹp nhẹ nhàng thốt từng lời, ghim chặt tâm thức của Steve, khiến anh như chững lại trong vài giây, nhưng chỉ bấy nhiêu đã đủ cho lời khẳng định của cô. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Natasha siết mạnh, làm chai bia trong tay vỡ tung, những giọt bia mát lạnh vương vãi khắp bàn, bắn lên cả bộ râu dày của Steve - "Khi rời đi, tôi đã hỏi anh, nhưng anh luôn tránh né câu trả lời. Từ lúc nào mà Steve Rogers lại trở nên yếu mềm, tuyệt vọng như vậy?"

Nhưng Steve không buồn đáp trả, vì bên tai anh không phải là tiếng nói dồn dập của Natasha, mà là tiếng cười của gã, cùng mùi bia Budweiser.

"Steve trông anh ngố thật đấy, ai mà ngờ, Captain America lại không biết uống bia chứ hả?" - Tony đặt kết bia đã ướp lạnh xuống bàn, bàn tay gã nhanh nhẹn bật nắp chai, nốc liền vài ngụm lớn. - "Thật yếu đuối đó Steve!"

"Anh không có!" - Steve cãi lại, lòng tự tôn của một gã đàn ông khiến anh nổi giận trước ánh mắt khiêu khích của gã. - "Nếu em không tin, tôi sẽ uống cho em xem!!"

Và anh gục khi chưa nốc cạn một chai Budweiser, trong khi Tony cười ngất.

Steve nhếch môi, tay tóm lấy chai bia khác. Giờ anh uống được cả năm chai rồi, Tony ạ. Em có còn cho là anh yếu đuối hay không? Hay mùi bia Budweiser em có còn nhớ?

"Anh ta lại mơ màng rồi, đấy là điều tệ hại tiếp theo tôi muốn nói!" - Sam ôm đầu gào lên - "Anh ta không tập trung được!"

Đôi mày xinh đẹp của cô nhíu chặt, tiếng thở dài của cả hai quang quẩn, tràn ngập chán nản.

"Có lẽ, ngay từ đầu, tôi nên biết, rời đi chưa bao giờ là biện pháp tốt đẹp. Chỉ là một cách né tránh, không hơn."

***

"Chuyện này sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu cả, Pep, Happy ạ" - Tony kéo chiếc khăn lên lau mồ hôi ứa ra hai bên thái dương, bàn tay còn lại chỉ vào đống danh sách "Điều cần làm để hạnh phúc" của cả hai, giọng gã tràn ngập mệt mỏi.

"Chúng tôi chỉ muốn-"

Gã đưa tay lên, cắt ngang lời của họ, đôi mắt nâu tràn ngập mệt mỏi - không phải chỉ là cái mệt của thể xác, mà là cả cái mệt của tâm hồn.

"Tôi biết hai người, cả nhóc Peter chỉ vì muốn tốt cho tôi, nhưng mà.." - Giọng gã chùng xuống - "Như thế này, với tôi là đã tốt lắm rồi, tôi không mong gì hơn."

"Nhưng anh có thể chết đấy Tony! Anh gầy còm, lại còn không ăn uống, mà chỉ nốc rượu từ ngày này sang ngày khác!!" - Pepper tức giận đáp, giọng cô cao vút đâm thẳng vào màng nhĩ của gã, nhàu nhĩ tiếng buồn thương, lẫn quan tâm trong tuyệt vọng.

"Happy, anh nên trông cô ấy!" - Gã xoa đầu, cơn đau đánh ập vào tâm trí khiến gã mệt nhoài.

"Bỏ Steve Rogers ra khỏi tâm trí, sống một cuộc đời đáng sống đi ông chủ." - Happy nói.

"Thôi đi!!" - Tony gắt lên, bàn tay gã siết chặt đến mức tiếng xương giòn vang lên. - "Hai người về đi!! Tiễn khách Friday!"

Cả hai ái ngại nhìn nhau, cho đến khi giọng trí thông minh nhân tạo của gã mở cửa, mời họ.

"Lối này, thưa cô, thưa ngài."

Khi họ đã vào thang máy để chiếc thang theo quán tính đưa họ xuống đất, thanh âm nhân tạo bình thường vẫn lạnh băng bỗng vang lên với chút xúc cảm mơ hồ:

"Ít ra, ngài ấy còn sống!"

Pepper bật khóc trong khi Happy cố an ủi cô bằng vòng tay của mình.

"Chúng ta phải biết, phải biết. Tony còn sống đã là may mắn, trong khi tim anh ấy đã chẳng còn ở đó nữa."

Tony gục ngã trên sofa, cái tên một người cứ quẩn quanh trong tâm trí, để gã bật cười cay đắng. Gã đưa tay lên che khuất đôi mắt mình, hạnh phúc ngày xưa đang săn đuổi tâm trí gã lúc này, để nghiệt ngã nhận ra thực tại thì tàn khốc.

"Steve!"

"Hửm?"

"Steve!" - Thanh âm lớn hơn.

"Sao nào, Tony?"

"Steve!" - Gã gần như hét lên.

"Em cần gì sao, Tony?" - Steve vẫn kiên nhẫn hỏi.

"Chỉ muốn gọi tên anh." - Gã bật cười, đầu cúi gần hơn vào Steve, để hai cánh mũi của họ như chạm vào nhau. - "Chỉ cần tôi gọi, dù là lúc nào, dù là ở đâu.."

"Chỉ cần là em gọi, dù ở đâu, dù lúc nào, tôi cũng sẽ đáp lại." - Steve nhìn gã chăm chú, rồi nhẹ nhàng hôn gã. Nụ hôn của trân trọng, cam đoan, và là một lời hứa của họ.

Tôi đã gọi tên anh rồi, Steve ạ. Ngày hôm ấy, đến tận bây giờ, vẫn gọi đến khản cổ, mà anh vẫn đâu có đáp lại tiếng tôi? Đó là lời hứa, hay chỉ là một lời chót lưỡi đầu môi hả Steve??


	3. Suy nghĩ

"Con không đồng ý với ý kiến này, cô Pepper!" - Peter gắt lên.

"Chúng ta không lựa chọn, nhóc à." - Happy xoa tóc cậu nhóc, thở dài. - "Ta cũng nghĩ như con vậy, nhưng cả tháng qua, cả chú lẫn cô Pepper đã làm đủ mọi cách rồi."

"Đúng vậy, mọi cách!" - Pepper chìa ra bản danh sách cô cùng Happy dày công nghiên cứu. - "Nhưng nó chẳng mang chúng ta tới đâu cả, sắc nâu trong ánh mắt ấy vẫn chẳng đẹp như nó đã từng."

"Nhưng, Steve đã, đang, sẽ tổn thương chú ấy mất!!"

"Peter, chú đã nói, chúng ta không có lựa chọn."

"Lựa chọn là ở Tony." - Pepper nắm chặt lấy tay cả hai. - "Anh ấy lựa chọn, và bản thân là người bạn, người thân của anh ấy, việc chúng ta cần làm là ủng hộ."

"Nhưng.." - Peter vẫn ngập ngừng.

"Cháu có biết điều gì đã thay đổi chú không?" - Happy cũng đưa tay nắm lấy bàn tay của cậu. - "Đó là chú nhận ra, nếu ta cứ ép ông chủ, có thể, ngày mai, ngày chúng ta mở mắt tỉnh giấc, đó sẽ là một thế giới không còn Tony Stark nữa rồi."

"Đúng vậy, Peter, nếu không có rượu làm suy yếu hành động, thì cô nghĩ, anh ấy đã cố tự sát rồi."

"Làm, làm thế nào mà?" - Giọng Peter trở nên hoảng loạn.

"Đó là điều Friday cố nói cho chúng ta." - Giọng Happy trở nên bất lực vô cùng.

"Thế nên, hãy để Tony quyết định và cùng nhau tôn trọng. Đó là cách duy nhất, Peter thân mến ạ."

Peter gật đầu miễn cưỡng.

***  
"Anh có thể quay về, Steve." - Cô gái tóc đỏ đưa cho anh chiếc balo, giọng cô mềm mại như tiếng gió.

Steve ngước đầu, mái tóc anh dài loà xoà che khuất đôi mắt xanh, hàm râu dài rậm cũng che khuất gương mặt vốn có. Anh nhìn cô thật lâu, khi Natasha mất kiên nhẫn thảy chiếc balo vào người anh, Steve mới đáp:

"Không, tôi sẽ không quay lại. Chuyến đi của chúng ta vốn dĩ là chuyến đi một chiều, cả đoàn người chúng ta đã đi cùng nhau từ lúc bắt đầu, làm sao tôi có thể bỏ mọi người lại?"

Cô nhếch môi, ngồi xuống cạnh bên anh, rồi cô đưa tay ôm anh thật chặt.

"Anh không bỏ chúng tôi, Steve. Chỉ là hãy đi đi, tìm lại bản thân mình. Khi nào xong, hãy quay về cùng chúng tôi cũng không muộn."

"Nhưng.. có ích sao Nat? Tôi đã lựa chọn, em ấy cũng lựa chọn. Đâu thể vì hối hận mà lựa chọn từ bỏ làm lại? Đó đâu phải là cách mà thế giới vận hành?"

"Chỉ vì cậu day dứt, nuối tiếc hoài cái tuột tay với tớ, bao năm dài tháng rộng, cậu cứ nhớ, cứ day dứt đã đủ rồi. Cậu muốn trả giá để bản thân thôi hổ thẹn với lòng, nhưng khi cậu trả giá đủ rồi, thì hãy để tớ trả giá. Đi đi Steve." - Bucky cũng bước tới, ôm chầm cậu bạn mình bằng cánh tay còn lại. 

"Nhưng.."

"Tớ từng cảm thấy vui vẻ khi cậu lựa chọn người bạn này, nhưng giờ nghĩ lại, có gì đáng tự hào đâu, khi cậu ở đây mà tâm hồn lại cứ day dứt về một điều khác? Như thế, có khác gì điều cậu từng phải chịu đựng ngày trước đâu?"

Natasha liếc nhìn Bucky, ở nơi Steve không thấy, cô âm thầm tặng Bucky một ngón cái. Anh chàng mỉm cười gật đầu. Cả ba buông lỏng cái ôm, và Natasha lẫn Bucky đều vỗ vai cổ vũ cho Steve.

Chỉ có những ai đi qua đau khổ, mới biết đó chưa bao giờ là lựa chọn.

"Bucky, tôi muốn cậu biết, tôi chưa bao giờ hối hận quyết định ngày ấy." - Ánh mắt xanh thẫm vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào cánh tay trống rỗng của người bạn mình.

"Tôi chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ điều đó, bạn thân à." 

"Vì trước khi là Captain America, tôi chỉ là Steve Rogers gầy còm, không ai chú ý, xung quanh tôi chỉ là những tiếng cười đùa nhạo báng, chỉ có mình cậu, mình cậu thôi." - Steve đặt chiếc balo xuống đất, anh vỗ lại vai người bạn thân thiết của mình. - "Cũng vì tôi mà cậu trở nên như thế, thế nên, tội lỗi này tôi tình nguyện gánh cùng cậu. Tôi sẽ không rời đi, Bucky. Làm sao tôi có thể hạnh phúc trong khi cậu thì không?"

"Vậy còn Tony thì sao?" - Natasha hỏi, chất giọng cô trầm xuống, tràn ngập mệt mỏi. - "Vậy còn anh thì sao Steve?"

"Đúng vậy Steve!!! Còn Tony của cậu thì sao? Còn cậu thì sao? Cậu có biết bản thân mình thời gian qua thay đổi như thế nào hay không?" - Bucky hất tay cậu bạn thân mình, giọng anh cũng ngập tràn giận dữ, tựa như chỉ một giây thôi là có thể lao vào đánh cả Steve.

"Ôi không, tôi hiểu rồi!" - Natasha ngăn cản Bucky lại - "Căn bản là anh không dám đối mặt, đúng chứ? Anh sợ Tony không tha thứ cho mình!"

Steve không đáp, nhưng chẳng cần anh đáp lại câu hỏi ấy, thì Bucky và Nat cũng hiểu rõ.

Tim Steve từ ngày thức dậy sau giấc ngủ dài dưới lớp băng cứ đau đáu khôn nguôi về Bucky. Thế nên, giây phút phải lựa chọn, vì quá khứ, anh đã lựa chọn chấm dứt cái đinh trong tim ấy. Nhưng đồng thời, trong tim anh lại xuất hiện chiếc đinh khác, một chiếc đinh của Tony. Anh nợ Tony một đời an vui, một lời giải thích. Nhưng để đối đầu với nó, thì anh lại chẳng đủ dũng cảm. Không phải vì yếu hèn, mà là vì anh đã không biết đối mặt thế nào.

Hơn nữa, anh không thể bỏ lại họ được. Đó là những người đã lựa chọn cùng anh, giây phút ích kỷ nào cũng không cho phép anh làm điều đó. Không bao giờ, anh chẳng thà bản thân thương tổn trong tim, còn họ đặt họ vào vòng nguy hiểm.

Còn Tony? Đó rồi sẽ là ký ức đẹp.

"Anh rồi sẽ hối hận, Steve! Có thể không phải bây giờ, nhưng khi thời gian trôi đi đủ lâu, khi vết thương lòng của anh sưng tấy, nhức nhói, đó là lúc anh hối hận." - Natasha gào lên. - "Rồi anh sẽ điên cuồng tìm kiếm trong hiện tại dáng hình quá khứ, mà đánh mất cả tương lai."

"Sẽ chẳng còn là sống nữa bạn thân à." - Bucky nhìn Nat, trong đôi mắt họ là muôn vàn lời muốn nói, thế nhưng Steve không đáp, anh bỏ đi mất để lại cả hai người nhìn nhau thở dài, nhưng Bucky biết, nút thắt trong lòng Steve đã được nới lỏng, chỉ cần một chút, một chút nữa thôi. 

***  
"Rốt cuộc cháu muốn làm gì hả Peter?" - Tony kéo tay cậu nhóc, khi Peter cứ đi tới, đi lui trước mặt gã ít nhất là mười phút rồi 

"Cháu.." - Peter vò chiếc mặt nạ trong tay mình, ngập ngừng.

"Gì cũng được, ngồi xuống đây giúp chú được không? Cháu làm ta chóng hết cả mặt." - Tony vỗ chiếc ghế cạnh mình.

"Ừ thì, cháu chỉ muốn hỏi chú một câu, nếu chú không phiền." - Peter đặt hai tay lên đùi, như thể cậu đang ngồi trong văn phòng hiệu trưởng vậy. Việc này thật sự rất khó khăn đối với cậu.

"Nói thử nghe xem." - Tony nâng chiếc cốc lên, nhấp từng ngụm rượu.

"Thật ra chú nên biết, đây không phải là ý của cháu. Chỉ là-"

"Nói ngay và luôn đi nhóc!"

"Chú còn yêu Steve không ạ?" - lời nói rối rít bật khỏi môi cậu mà không chút chần chừ, e ngại.

Chiếc cốc chạm vào sàn nhà, vỡ tung toé thành từng mảnh vỡ. Thứ nước rượu đắt giá đỏ sẫm như máu chảy khắp sàn, trong khi thời gian của Tony như dừng lại.

Mãi một lúc, gã mới đưa tay chạm vào ngực trái mình. Cứ nghĩ là sẽ quên mau, chỉ cần không nhắc tới là có thể chôn vùi. Không ngờ, tất cả lại chỉ đơn giản bị khơi gợi chỉ bởi một cái tên.

"Yêu hay không, có quan trọng sao hả nhóc?"

"Quan trọng, rất quan trọng." 

"Đâu phải ai yêu nhau cũng cùng nhau tới già đâu nhóc?" - Tony khi đối mặt với Peter lúc nào cũng có phần khoan dung hơn, có lẽ, do nhóc còn trẻ dại, và có đôi phần giống gã lúc trẻ.

"Sao lại không ạ? Có thể yêu nhau sẽ không thể bên nhau tới già, nhưng điều kiện để bên nhau tới già lại là tình yêu và cả hai cần có lòng khoan dung."

"Khoan dung?"

"Đúng vậy, nếu cứ mãi cố chấp, không chịu buông bỏ, sẽ lại mất nhiều hơn được. Tựa như những bông hoa này vậy." - Pepper bước tới, rút từ bình hoa một bông hoa, cô nắm nó thật chặt, để khi cô xoè ra, cánh hoa đẹp tươi trở nên dập nát, úa tàn, xấu xí - "Càng giữ chặt lại càng đánh mất."

Rồi cô cầm lên một nhành hoa khác, cô kẹp nhành hoa bằng hai ngón tay mảnh dẻ, nhưng rồi bông hoa lại rơi thẳng xuống đất. - "Không biết nắm lấy, thì cũng như không. Hạnh phúc sẽ trôi tuột qua tay ta như thế."

"Nhưng, nếu anh nắm lấy đúng cách, không quá chặt, cũng không quá lỏng, chúng sẽ bên ta." - Cô lại cầm lên một nhành hoa khác, nâng niu nó một cách trân trọng. - "Tony, anh hiểu ý em chứ?"

Đôi mắt nâu nhìn ba nhành hoa - một úa tàn, một vứt bỏ và một xuân sắc - rồi gã bật dậy, bỏ đi mà không ngoảnh lại. Peter cố gọi với theo, nhưng Pepper đưa tay cản lại.

"Cảm ơn cháu đã hỏi giúp cô, và chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi đã đủ. Hãy cho anh ấy thời gian đi, Tony là người thông minh, cô tin anh ấy sẽ hiểu."

***  
Steve leo lên mái nhà phòng trọ cũ kỹ, tấm tôn lợp mái đã hoen gỉ và lẫn chút lạnh, nhưng anh không màng tới. Steve ngước đầu, nhìn lên trời cao và xa, nơi những ngôi sao không sáng lấp lánh, ánh trăng cũng mờ ảo, bầu trời giờ như tấm thảm đen êm dịu.

Anh khép mắt mình, để gió lùa qua mái tóc rối, để tâm hồn anh trôi đi xa xăm.

Cuộc sống không dừng lại trong khoảnh khắc để kiếm tìm về một thứ đã hóa thành kỉ niệm. Bỏ rơi trong kí ức, để rồi điên cuồng tìm kiếm trong hiện tại, rồi đánh mất cả tương lai.

Đó điều anh muốn sao?

Steve hôn vào bàn tay mình, thành kính và trân trọng. Anh sẽ phải làm gì đây khi đức tin của anh ngay từ đầu thật dễ lung lay? Và liệu Tony có gọi tên anh ngay lúc này hay không? Giả như là có gọi, thì anh có còn tư cách đáp lời hay không?

***

Tony nằm trên giường thật lâu, tâm trí gã cũng bị những lời của Pepper chếnh choáng. Rồi gã tự hỏi lòng mình - Hạnh phúc là gì?

Gã cũng đã hỏi Steve như vậy, nhưng Steve đáp, anh không biết. Họ đã đi qua biết bao nhiêu đau khổ ở những năm dài, tháng rộng, để khi ngoảnh đầu, điều cơ bản nhất - Hạnh phúc là gì - lại không cách nào trả lời trọn vẹn.

Là khi nụ hôn vướng nơi tóc mai, hay rũ nhẹ nơi ánh mắt, hay lướt nhẹ nơi gò má, hay chậm rãi nơi bờ môi còn thắm sắc?  
Là nụ cười quyến luyến ngày dài bên nhau, là ánh mắt lúc kề vai chiến đấu, là cái nắm tay nơi phố xá đông người?

Tony đã suy nghĩ việc này rất lâu, lần đầu tiên trong khối óc thiên tài của mình, gã lại mất nhiều thời gian đến vậy. Mãi hơn một tuần sau, gã mới đưa tay rút ra vật mà Steve đã gửi đến trước khi rời đi - chiếc điện thoại nắp gập - vẫn vẹn nguyên như lúc đầu. Gã mở nắp, vuốt ve màn hình, kỹ thuật cũ khiến những gam màu trên màn hình thật vụng về hệt như dáng hình của ai đó - cũ kĩ, nguyên sơ, nhưng.. đó lại là lựa chọn bền bỉ nhất đời. Gã nhìn lại bông hoa duy nhất còn trên bàn, lời Pepper vẫn thoáng bên tai.

Tony soạn tin trên bàn phím, ngón tay lướt nhẹ, nhưng gã chững lại, xoá sạch, rồi gã lại viết. Hành động đó cứ lặp đi, lặp lại, đến khi gã hài lòng.

Anh đặt vào tay tôi ván cược cuộc đời, nhưng, điều đó không có nghĩa là anh không được phép lựa chọn. Vậy thì, hãy xem, ván cược này sẽ về đâu nhé Steve.

Gã nhấn nút gửi thư. Trong đêm tối, đôi mắt nâu sắc bén hệt như một con báo chuẩn bị săn mồi. Nhưng ai là kẻ đi săn, ai là người bị săn, vẫn chưa ai trả lời được.


	4. Hạnh phúc

Tin nhắn đến máy của Steve vào lúc trời sập tối, khi anh nghe thấy thanh âm tin báo, tim anh như ngừng lại. Anh không chắc là thính giác của siêu chiến binh có nhầm hay không. Bởi lẽ, chiếc điện thoại của anh chỉ có một người biết số, và chỉ duy nhất một người. Nhưng ngày anh để lại điện thoại, chính anh cũng không chắc là có nhận được bất cứ phản hồi nào từ người ấy hay không.

Và anh sẽ biết, khi mở điện thoại.

Tin nhắn tới, đúng dãy số ấy với cái tên được lưu trong danh bạ. Tin nhắn vỏn vẹn - "Nếu tôi gọi, anh vẫn sẽ đáp lại chứ?"

Steve siết chặt tay mình, đôi mắt xanh mở lớn, và hơn cả niềm vui, chính là sự kinh ngạc. Anh đã nghĩ, Tony sẽ chẳng bao giờ liên lạc với mình.

"Anh đã hứa. Chỉ cần là em gọi, dù là lúc nào, dù là ở đâu, anh sẽ luôn đáp lại." - Anh cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh trong từng câu chữ, nhưng chỉ riêng mình anh biết là trong lòng mình có bao nhiêu sóng gió.

Steve đợi, nhưng sau đó vẫn không có thêm bất kỳ phản hồi nào từ gã. Dẫu vậy, anh vẫn ôm chặt chiếc điện thoại, mắt nhìn chăm chú vào màn hình, như thể lo sợ sẽ bỏ sót tin nhắn với Tony vậy. Đến tận hai ngày sau, khi đôi mắt Steve thâm quầng, anh vẫn không giây phút nào bỏ điện thoại xuống. Mọi người ai cũng biết, nhưng với sự cứng đầu của Steve, không một ai nói gì.

Ting. - Âm báo tin nhắn vang lên, Steve mở to đôi mắt đỏ lừ của mình, bàn tay anh nhanh chóng mở tin.

"Ngày mai, công viên cũ, 10 giờ."

Đôi mày nhíu lại, Steve đặt điện thoại xuống bàn, ngẩn người. Anh đã bảo chỉ cần là Tony gọi, anh sẽ đến. Nhưng nay đã khác xưa, lý trí anh gào lên đừng vội tin nhầm, đừng tới đó. Mà trái tim với chiếc đinh đã sưng tấy, nhức nhói, vẫn nỉ non, cầu xin anh tới đó.

Anh có tư cách tới đó hay không?

***  
Tony đến công viên từ sớm, gã ăn vận rất đỗi bình thường và giản dị, lưng gã tựa vào một góc cây, nơi không quá khuất tầm mắt, nhưng vẫn dễ dàng quan sát cả khu vực. Công viên trung tâm lúc này rất đông đúc, vì đây là khoảng thời gian mà đoàn người tham quan tới từ khắp nơi tụ hội, họ đang hí hoáy chụp vội những bức ảnh kỷ niệm để nhanh chóng lên xe đến điểm tham quan kế tiếp, thế nên, nếu Steve xuất hiện, dẫu chỉ là thoáng qua, gã vẫn tin mình có thể dễ dàng nhận ra.

Liếc nhìn đồng hồ ngay cổ tay mình, Tony nhíu mày dưới lớp kính râm. Đồng hồ đã điểm 10:05, nhưng dẫu có nhìn khắp nơi, gã vẫn không nhận ra dáng hình thân quen. Gã nhếch môi, vị đắng len từ miệng, chạy thẳng tới tim, tê liệt xúc cảm. Dẫu đã biết rất rõ, bộ nào của gã đã tính toán rất nhiều khả năng, cũng như phân tích mọi tình huống thì phần trăm mà Steve xuất hiện cũng nhỏ bé như khi ta vô tình bắt gặp sao băng giữa đêm mưa tăm tối vậy.

Có lẽ, cuộc đi săn này, gã không thắng rồi.

Tony đứng thẳng dậy, quay bước. Nhưng chiếc điện thoại nắp gập bỗng rung lên trong túi khiến gã dừng bước. Khi bàn tay Tony vừa chạm vào túi, một thanh âm vang lên, gã liếc nhìn, một đứa trẻ con, tầm sáu tuổi, nó dúi vào tay gã một chiếc hộp, rồi bật cười để lộ hàm răng sún của mình:

"Cho chú!"

Tony giữa lấy chiếc hộp, và dù chẳng cần mở ra, gã cũng biết, thông qua màu sắc và mùi hương, bên trong hẳn là những chiếc bánh donut của quán quen gã vẫn hay ghé cùng anh.

Tony đã không kịp hỏi thăm đứa bé, vì nó lẩn mất sau đám người đông đúc. Gã đưa mắt nhìn quanh, nhưng vẫn không nhận ra bất kỳ ai quen thuộc. Một tay đỡ hộp bánh, một tay rút điện thoại, Tony liếc nhìn tin nhắn vừa tới.

"Chúc ngon miệng."

Hộp bánh được mở ra, bên trong chỉ có ba chiếc bánh đúng hương vị gã thích, ở vị trí vốn thuộc về chiếc bánh thứ tư là một tờ giấy nhỏ.

"Chiếc bánh này, cho tôi nhé?"

Gã vò tờ giấy, nhưng không quăng vào sọt rác bên đường, mà bỏ vào túi áo. Chiếc xe đen đậu bên lề đường nhanh chóng đón gã và biến mất sau con phố.

Steve đứng nhìn dáng gã đã khuất, anh đưa lên miệng chiếc bánh donut và cắn mạnh. Môi anh nhếch lên khi vị ngọt tan trên đầu lưỡi mình.

Tony một tay cầm chiếc bánh donut vừa được cắn dở, một tay kết nối hệ thống. Chỉ vài giây sau, hình ảnh một dáng người cao lớn, đứng sau đoàn người tham quan tấp nập, vẫn lặng lẽ ngắm gã từ rất lâu, xuất hiện trên đoạn clip ngắn. Bàn tay Tony lướt qua hình ảnh ba chiều, chạm nhẹ lên gương mặt ẩn sau chiếc nón kết, và dẫu không thấy rõ mặt Steve, gã biết, anh cũng đã sống những ngày tháng không hơn gì gã.

Kết quả của chúng ta lại là thế này.

***  
Đêm đó, một tin nhắn tới máy gã, qua câu chữ nghiêm trang như một bài báo cáo luận văn, cho thấy người viết phải thật sự cẩn trọng và ắt hẳn anh ta còn đọc đi, đọc lại cả chục lần là ít,.

"Tôi muốn mời em trò chuyện với tôi."

Lần đầu tiên sau tháng ngày tăm tối, khi cơn mưa giông vẫn chưa qua đi, đã có tia nắng ấm len qua mây đen, chiếu nhẹ trên nền cỏ vẫn xanh rờn.

"?" - Tin nhắn trả lời cho thấy gã đã đọc. Steve thở mạnh, bàn tay lại lướt trên phím, trong khi tim anh thoáng buông lỏng, anh cứ nghĩ Tony sẽ không tha thứ cho anh.

"Tôi đã không định tới đó!" - Đó là sự thật, Steve đã thật sự lo lắng cho an nguy của những người đi theo mình trong cuộc trốn chạy. Anh chấp nhận bản thân có thể bị bắt, nhưng còn những người còn lại thì sao, họ không xứng đáng bị như thế. Vì tội lỗi này vốn dĩ là của riêng mình anh, thế nên, anh đã không định tới. Chỉ cần sơ sẩy là không ai hay biết tương lai sẽ về đâu cả. Nhưng lại chẳng nhẫn tâm dối lừa, thế nên đành lựa chọn thừa nhận.

"Anh đã ở đó." - Không phải là câu hỏi, mà là một câu khẳng định.

"Vì em đã gọi. Dẫu em đã không gọi tên tôi, dẫu câu hẹn của em thậm chí còn không có chủ ngữ. Nhưng vì em đã gọi, tôi sẽ ở đó."

"Anh đã không xuất hiện gặp tôi." - Lại một câu khẳng định khác, nhưng câu từ lại ẩn ý chút trách hờn.

"Nhưng tôi đã nhìn thấy em. Và tôi tin, em cũng có thể nhìn thấy tôi, không bằng cách này, cũng sẽ là một cách khác."

Tony siết chặt điện thoại, gã đứng dậy, bước ra cửa sổ, cơn gió lạnh đập thẳng vào mặt khiến gã bớt mông lung.

"Anh không sẵn sàng, đúng chứ?"

"Em nói không sai." - Là không sai, cũng chẳng hoàn toàn đúng.

Ngón tay gã vẫn nhấn từng ký tự, cố ghép lại cho một câu trọn vẹn - Nếu anh sẵn sàng - Nhưng khi Tony còn chưa kịp gửi, tin nhắn mới đã nhảy tới.

"Khi sẵn sàng, tôi sẽ tới gặp em."

***  
Nét chữ trên tờ giấy gửi kèm hộp donut hôm ấy vẫn được giữ lại, Tony sẽ nhìn nó mỗi khi gã muốn ăn thêm chiếc bánh thứ tư trong ngày - Điều mà Steve vẫn cố can ngăn gã - và bằng khả năng thần thánh nào đấy thì quả thật gã đã không ăn chiếc bánh kế tiếp. Hàng ngày, tiệm bánh quen vẫn đều đặn chuyển tới hộp bánh donut có đúng ba chiếc bánh, còn chiếc bánh còn lại đã đi đâu vẫn không một ai biết rõ.

Ngày cứ trôi đi, trong khi hôm ấy, Tony đã không hỏi Steve về một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Không phải vì gã độ lượng, mà thật ra chính gã cũng không chắc về bản thân mình. Lần hẹn hôm ấy, phần nhỏ là do lời của Peter và Pepper, nhưng phần lớn vẫn là do gã biết anh sẽ không xuất hiện một cách chính thức.

Cả hai chưa thật sự sẵn sàng gặp lại, dẫu tim ai cũng mạnh mẽ, nhưng đôi khi không phải cứ mạnh mẽ là sẽ giải quyết mọi thứ.

Steve nợ Tony một lời giải thích rõ ràng. Một câu cho lời giấu diếm đáng sợ.

Tony nợ Steve một nụ hôn, đó là khi tình cảm còn đậm sâu nhưng lại chẳng dám tỏ tường. Và nếu có cơ may cho ngày vẹn toàn, thì gã "nợ" anh một lần thứ tha.

***  
“Cháu không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng dạo này chú Stark đã trở nên tốt hơn.” - Peter ngồi trên ghế, hai tay cậu kê sau gáy, chân duỗi thẳng, trông cậu nhóc vô cùng thoải mái.

Pepper đang nấu ăn, cô dừng lại ngước nhìn Happy, anh cũng chạm vào tay cô, mỉm cười. Họ biết, họ không phải là kẻ lựa chọn.

“Nhưng, rồi cũng chỉ thế mà thôi cô chú ạ!” - Cậu nhóc bĩu môi, đôi mắt nâu vẫn không ánh lên đẹp đẽ và sâu lắng như đã từng, nụ cười bên môi chú ấy rồi cũng chẳng rộn rã như xưa.

“Peter à, chú sẽ nói cho nhóc biết một bí mật” - Happy tiến lại và ngồi xuống, khoác vai cậu bé.

“Đó là gì vậy chú?”

Happy mỉm cười, nhìn Pepper trong bếp.

***

“Steve đã bắt đầu ăn ngọt, một dấu hiệu tốt đấy!” - Sam thì thầm khi cả đoàn dùng bữa sáng.

Natasha liếc nhìn Bucky, họ thấy trong mắt nhau chút gì le lói, nhưng không sáng rực hay rõ ràng để nhận ra. Steve bắt đầu cảm thấy nơi đầu lưỡi chút ngọt ngào khi anh cắn vào lớp bột mịn của chiếc bánh donut, nhưng tận sau cuối, vẫn thật đắng chát. Anh biết, đây không phải là một phản ứng ngốc nghếch nào, chỉ là về mặt tâm lý.

***  
Có những ngày thật dài, khi Tony nằm dài trên chiếc ghế sofa rộng lớn, gã sẽ nắm lấy chiếc điện thoại nắp gập ngốc nghếch, đọc lại tin nhắn. Qua đó, để mường tượng về một gương mặt trong ký ức, rồi khi hình ảnh ấy chồng lên gương mặt trong đoạn clip ở công viên ngày ấy, gã sẽ nhếch môi. Chỉ là một cái nhếch môi thôi, chẳng phải là một nụ cười mỉm đâu và gã chạm vào râu mình, tự hỏi cảm giác môi mình chạm vào râu ai đó sẽ là như thế nào?

Có những đêm thật lạnh, Khi Steve dừng chân ở chốn nào đấy, anh sẽ cầm lấy chiếc điện thoại bản thân luôn trân trọng, đọc lại tin nhắn. Qua đó, để nhớ về một ánh nâu ngập tràn, bộ râu cắt tỉa cẩn thận, rồi khi hình ảnh tự tin ngày xưa chồng lên hình ảnh ở công viên ngày ấy, anh lại chỉ cảm thấy buồn bã. Và cũng từ lâu rồi, Steve đã thôi cầm bút để vẽ, những dụng cụ anh từng quý trọng, rồi cũng bị bỏ lại sau lưng. Chỉ vì khi vẽ, anh sẽ chỉ lại vẽ một dáng hình, và khi ấy, khi ánh nhìn anh xoáy sâu vào đôi môi, anh lại chỉ muốn đặt lên đó một nụ hôn thương nhớ.

Nhưng rồi, Tony sẽ thở dài buồn bã. Và Steve cũng cay đắng thừa nhận - Họ đã không bên nhau nữa rồi. Tha thiết kề cận cứ tăng dần sau những tin nhắn, mà khối óc lại cứ níu kéo thật chặt.

***  
“Chúng tôi sẽ kết hôn.” - Happy ngượng ngùng nói, nhưng bàn tay anh vẫn nắm chặt tay Pepper.

Đôi mắt nâu của Tony thoáng kinh ngạc, nhưng rồi gã mỉm cười, bắt tay Happy thật chặt, rồi gã ôm lấy cả hai.

“Chúc mừng cả hai!”

“Đám cưới sẽ tổ chức vào năm sau.” - Pepper mỉm cười.

“Sao trễ thế?” - Tony thắc mắc, giờ chỉ mới giữa năm, nếu muốn, họ có thể tổ chức vào cuối năm. Hoặc nếu tất cả khung giờ vàng ở các nhà hàng, khách sạn năm sau đã được đặt trước, thì gã tin là bản thân cũng sẽ giúp đỡ được cả hai. - “Nếu hai người muốn, tôi có thể giúp-”

“Suỵt, Tony” - Cô tinh nghịch đưa tay lên môi - “Không phải là vấn đề của vị trí, mà là-”

“Chúng tôi đang đợi” - Happy mỉm cười.

“Đợi?”

“Ừ, đợi đúng thời điểm.”

Khi họ đi lâu rồi, Tony thả mình lên ghế, những bản vẽ lộn xộn trên bàn cũng không khơi dậy chút hứng thú nào trong đôi mắt ấy. Gã vuốt tóc mình, rồi đưa mắt nhìn ra trời xanh - sắc xanh thật tuyệt dịu.

“Chúng tôi sẽ đợi, đợi ngày anh sẽ hạnh phúc cùng chúng tôi.”

“Nhưng giả như ngày ấy không bao giờ tới?”

Cả hai lắc đầu, đôi mắt họ vẫn nhìn anh tràn ngập tin tưởng. - “Anh rồi sẽ hạnh phúc, chúng tôi luôn biết, luôn tin điều đó.”

***

Đêm nay, tin nhắn của Tony lại tới một cách bất ngờ. - "Hạnh phúc là gì?"  
Khi tin nhắn đã gửi đi, Tony biết, điều gã đợi chẳng phải là định nghĩa của "hạnh phúc" mà cái gã cần chỉ là một cái cớ. Một cái cớ hoàn hảo để trò chuyện với Steve.

Steve dừng rất lâu trước tin nhắn ấy. Đôi mắt xanh của anh liếc về phía Natasha và bộ phim tình cảm lãng mạn của cô đang phát trên chiếc tivi trong phòng.

"Tôi cho em biết, tôi đã từng mơ hồ thấy được dáng hình hạnh phúc."

"Đó là gì?"

"Là em." - Rồi cả hai hôn nhau nồng say.

Nhưng cả Steve lẫn Tony không phải là chàng trai đôi mươi, vụng về với những câu nói lãng mạn như vậy. Họ là những gã đàn ông mạnh mẽ đã dẫm lên nhiều thứ, đa phần là mất mát. Họ bước qua chúng, dù có thương tổn đôi lần, nhưng đến cuối cùng họ vẫn là chính họ.

"Happy và Pepper sẽ tổ chức đám cưới." - Tin nhắn tiếp theo được gửi tới. - "Nhưng đến tận năm sau, chỉ vì họ muốn chờ."

"Chờ điều gì?"

"Chờ hạnh phúc của tôi."

Steve không đáp, Tony biết chắc điều đó. Bản thân cả hai đang ở mép vực, chỉ sơ sẩy một chút thôi, là những cố gắng vừa qua đều dễ dàng biến mất. Nhưng gã cũng vẫn ương bướng nhón chân mình đến bên bờ vực ấy, để đợi chờ chút phản ứng từ Steve.

Kết quả vẫn là gã đã quá tự tin vào bản thân rồi. Lại thêm một thất bại trong cuộc đi săn của Tony Stark.


	5. Nụ hôn

"Nếu anh không cố gắng, thì điều đó sẽ tuột khỏi tay anh thôi." - Natasha đánh một cú móc trái vào mạn sườn của Steve. 

"Tập trung Nat!" - Anh nhanh chóng đỡ lại bằng cổ tay mình, rồi anh nhanh chóng gạt chân trụ của cô.

"Đối mặt đi Steve Rogers!" - Cô nhanh chóng bật người về phía sau, chân cô hất cao, tung một đòn đá vào mặt anh.

Steve dễ dàng chụp lấy cổ chân cô và hất sang một bên. Nhìn Natasha vẫn chưa kịp đứng dậy, anh bước lại gần cô hơn, không phải để tung đòn quyết định mà là vươn tay đỡ lấy cô.

"Sao cô phải bận lòng đến vậy?"

"Vì các anh là gia đình, là hạnh phúc của tôi. Sao anh không dám đối mặt sự thật hả Steve? Ngày anh trở lại New York, tôi cứ nghĩ mọi chuyện đã ổn, nhưng tất cả chỉ là ảo giác-"

"Em ấy hỏi tôi 'hạnh phúc là gì'" 

"Anh đã đáp thế nào?"

"Tôi không đáp, vì chính tôi cũng không biết phải trả lời thế nào." - Steve ngồi xuống sàn, mái tóc anh ướt đẫm mồ hôi, nhưng anh chẳng buồn lau chúng.

"Anh có yêu Tony hay không?" - Cô ngồi xuống cạnh anh, đôi mắt cô nhìn thật kỹ vào mắt anh, chỉ để không bỏ qua bất kì giây phút nào. Quả nhiên, trong sắc xanh trong vắt, lại dao động khi nghe tên một người.

"Sao anh cứ thích làm mọi chuyện khó khăn như vậy? Đàn ông các anh rắc rối vậy à?"

"Tôi sợ, sợ bản thân sẽ thương tổn và không thể mang lại hạnh phúc cho em ấy." - Steve bày tỏ nỗi niềm vẫn luôn ẩn giấu trong tim mình, anh đã quá mệt mỏi trong việc che giấu, hết Tony rồi lại đến Natasha và cả Bucky.

"Nếu không thử, thì làm sao biết được hả Steve? Hạnh phúc mà, nếu không tự giành lấy, nó sẽ mãi chẳng tới đâu. Cuộc sống, nhất là những kẻ như chúng ta, đâu biết sống chết nay mai.. Đừng để mọi thứ quá muộn." - Câu nói của Nat khiến anh giật mình, như người say tỉnh giấc, như kẻ lạc bước tìm ra lối đi, có gì lướt qua trong khối óc của anh. Tựa như khi anh tỏ tình với gã vậy, nếu ngày ấy anh không liều mình hôn lên đôi môi kiêu hãnh ấy, thì họ đã chẳng bên nhau tới ngày phải chia xa. Tựa như ngày anh đứng từ xa nhìn dáng ai gầy còm vẫn cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, thế nên mới gửi tới thứ bánh gã vẫn rất thích.

Cô ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt hướng ra phía cửa, nơi Bucky đã đứng từ bao giờ. 

"Cậu không phải là Steve Rogers tôi biết rồi. Nếu là Steve, cậu ấy sẽ làm mọi thứ mình muốn, bằng nhiệt huyết, bằng tất cả lòng dũng cảm. Tựa như ngày xưa vậy, khi cậu quyết tâm đi lính, mặc cơ thể yếu ớt và cơn hen suyễn của mình vậy, Steve."

"Đội trưởng tôi luôn tin tưởng, sẽ là gã đàn ông lên kế hoạch thật chi tiết cho mọi cuộc tấn công, dù là ở mặt trận nào đi chăng nữa." - Natasha đứng cạnh Bucky, cả hai cùng nhau vươn tay kéo Steve đứng dậy.

"Và cậu/ anh sẽ thành công." - Cả hai đồng thanh, họ vẫn luôn ở đó, khuyên nhủ để cùng anh giải nút thắt trong lòng, nhưng có đôi khi, người thắt sẽ là người mở. - "Chúng tôi tin điều đó."

***  
Steve nhìn lại tin nhắn cũ của Tony, chỉ là những ký tự trên màn hình, mà khi đọc anh vẫn thấy sao mà quá xót xa. Thả lỏng bản thân, để ký ức theo dòng chảy chạy ùa vào tâm trí, đánh sập rào cản của tâm thức và lý trí, ngắm nhìn người qua ký ức để thấy từng nỗi nhung nhớ ngấm sâu trong da thịt. Trong tim anh cũng loé hy vọng, bởi lẽ Tony đã bắt chuyện với anh, không chỉ một lần, gã vẫn mong được gặp lại anh kia mà? Và những lời của Bucky lẫn Natasha thay nhau tiếp cho anh sức mạnh, Steve hít sâu rồi bắt đầu viết tin nhắn. 

"Em hỏi tôi hạnh phúc là gì? Tôi đáp là tôi không biết. Nhưng tôi biết rõ, nếu muốn hạnh phúc, hãy chạy, chạy tới và ôm chầm lấy nó như thể bản thân là một con ong hút mật chăm chỉ, cần mẫn, luôn tha thiết thứ mật ngọt của tình ái. Và hạnh phúc, là cùng nhau cố gắng."

"Cùng nhau cố gắng? Anh muốn cùng tôi cố gắng thế nào hả Steve?" - Tin nhắn phản hồi lại trong vòng 2 phút, Steve vẫn thầm tưởng tượng ra gương mặt ấy có biểu cảm thế nào khi viết tin nhắn này.

"Tôi muốn bù đắp cho em."

"Tốt thôi. Giao 'hắn' cho tôi." - Tin nhắn của Tony không nói tên, mà Steve vẫn hiểu rất rõ gã muốn nói là ai. Anh run rẩy bấm nút gọi điện, cuộc gọi kết nối trong vòng ba giây. Và đó là cuộc trò chuyện đúng nghĩa đầu tiên sau cuộc chiến ấy.

"Không thể nào đâu, Tony. Tôi tình nguyện dùng bản thân để đổi. Tony em có biết không? Khi tôi chưa là Captain America, khi tôi là tên Steve Rogers gầy còm, hen suyễn, chính Bucky là người duy nhất bên cạnh, chở che tôi. Vậy mà cũng chính tôi vuột tay, để bạn thân mình hoá thành như thế. Đó là tội nghiệt của tôi, tôi sẵn sàng gánh lấy. Còn mọi thương tổn tôi gây ra với em-" - Giọng Steve dồn dập, anh đang xé toạc vết thương lòng của mình ra, dâng nó trước mắt Tony để minh chứng cho thành ý của mình.

"Đó là lý do?" - Tony cắt ngang lời anh, gã tự hỏi nếu bản thân không ép anh tới mức này, liệu anh có giải thích cho gã biết hay không?

"Sao cơ?"

"Đó là lý do anh làm thế? Chuộc lại lỗi lầm?"

"Đúng vậy." - Steve cam chịu, anh cảm thấy bản thân chưa bao giờ yếu ớt trước mặt Tony thế này, nhưng thứ anh cần chỉ là kết quả của mọi chuyện.

"Giá như, giá như anh chịu nói hết mọi chuyện cho tôi biết. Thì có thể đã khác."

"Tôi đã e sợ. Tôi đã sợ khi bản thân đứng giữa em và Bucky, chắc chắn là dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng phải lựa chọn cách cứu chuộc lỗi lầm quá khứ mà bỏ rơi hạnh phúc hiện tại, thế nên mới giấu diếm em. Chẳng ngờ rằng, nó chỉ đẩy mọi thứ đi xa hơn. Tôi là thằng tồi, Tony." - Thật nhẹ nhõm, khi có thể nói ra hết cho vơi nỗi lòng. Cứ cố chấp giữ chặt, chỉ vì lo sợ, mấy ai ngờ chính vì thế lại đẩy nhau đi thật xa. - "Cứ nghĩ em không biết sẽ là may mắn cho tất cả mọi người, nhưng tôi là ai cơ chứ, tôi nào có quyền khước từ quyền được biết của em đâu?"

"Đúng vậy đấy, anh là gã khốn! Anh vì lợi ích cao cả mà lại đi làm thế với tôi!!"

"Thế thì-"

"Nhưng tôi cũng đã không.. ừ thì không đúng." - Giọng gã chùng xuống, bớt đi gay gắt, khó chịu. Khép lại mắt mình, Tony thấy lại ba bông hoa - một úa tàn, một vứt bỏ, một xuân sắc. Càng giữ chặt lại càng đánh mất. Không nắm lấy lại tuột trôi giữa những kẽ tay. Chỉ có nâng niu, gìn giữ đúng cách. - "Tôi.. tha thứ cho anh."

"Em có biết tại sao tôi để lại khiên và bỏ đi hay không? Vì tôi vẫn luôn tin.." - Giọng anh cười qua chiếc điện thoại thật mơ hồ, nhưng Steve là một nhà chiến lược, anh biết, những câu nói tiếp theo sẽ thật quan trọng, và anh sẽ phải cẩn trọng trong từng câu chữ của mình. - "Tôi sẽ trở về, dù bằng cách này hay cách khác đi nữa, thì tôi cũng vẫn muốn trở về nhà. Em là nhà của tôi, Tony. Giây phút em hẹn tôi, giây phút ta nhắn tin cùng nhau, giây phút tôi nhìn thấy em từ đằng xa, là tôi đã biết, tôi bỏ không được. Vì tôi vẫn muốn hôn em, hôn thật chậm." 

Ở bên bờ vực ấy, đâu phải chỉ có mình Tony bướng bỉnh nhón bước? Anh đã làm, thì không chỉ có thế, anh cam nguyện nhảy xuống vực sâu ấy, đổi về một cơ hội.

"..." - Đầu điện thoại bên kia là tiếng im lặng kéo dài vô vọng. Từng tiếng kim đồng hồ nhích bước cũng là từng tiếng tim Steve đập lo lắng. Bàn tay Tony siết chặt điện thoại.

Cuộc đi săn rồi cũng kết thúc, với chiến thắng suýt soát nhau.

"Anh vẫn bị truy lùng và Steve Rogers mà tôi biết, sẽ không bỏ rơi bạn bè, đồng đội. Tiếc thật, nếu anh ở đây tôi sẽ hôn anh, hôn thật nồng." - Tony nhếch môi, thật ra giây phút anh tới công viên gặp gã, là nút thắt trong lòng gã đã mở ra, chỉ một chút nữa thôi, nhưng niềm kiêu hãnh khiến gã vẫn muốn nghe chính miệng anh giải thích, chính miệng anh nói ra. Và "nụ hôn" lại chính là chìa khoá cho hết thảy hạnh phúc của cuộc đời.

"Em nói đúng. Nhưng, tôi cũng đã nói-" 

"Anh đã nói, khi anh sẵn sàng-" - Đôi mắt gã mở lớn, tiếng bước chân gấp gáp vang lên, và cánh cửa bật mở.

"Tôi sẽ tới gặp em."

Tony tay vẫn áp chiếc điện thoại vào tai mình, nhưng đôi mắt gã vẫn chăm chú vào dáng người trước mắt - Anh vẫn cao lớn, nhưng mái tóc dài hơi rũ trước trán, hàm râu rậm bao quanh quai hàm, trong anh thật cẩu thả, nhưng.. cũng thật điển trai.

Tony bước lên một bước, anh cũng tiến lên một bước. Họ cùng nhau bước từng bước để tiến tới cuộc đời mình.

"Nếu khoảng cách giữa chúng ta là một trăm bước, thì chỉ cần em bước một bước-" - Lời nói của Natasha dạy được Steve nhẹ nhàng thốt ra, nhưng Tony lại đưa tay cản lại anh.

"Nếu khoảng cách giữa chúng ta là một trăm bước, anh chỉ cần bước năm mươi bước, năm mươi bước còn lại, hãy để tôi." - Gã nháy mắt - "Vì hạnh phúc là cùng nhau cố gắng mà."

Và họ hôn nhau như mọi bộ phim tình cảm khác, nhưng nụ hôn sâu này không có đau đớn, chẳng còn vươn vị của mực, trống rỗng hay lạnh lẽo đến tận cùng, cũng chẳng lạnh ngắt, cứng rắn, hay chẳng vươn vị ngọt. Đó là nụ hôn của an lành và thỏa mãn, là nụ hôn của phôi pha nhạt dần. Tony bật cười thích thú khi râu của anh cọ vào mặt mình, một cảm giác thật lạ lẫm, mới mẻ, nhưng không khiến gã chán ghét. Steve cũng có cảm giác thật lạ, khi râu hai người cọ vào nhau, dù râu của Tony thì ít hơn cả anh, nhưng xúc cảm đó thật ấm áp - môi kề môi, râu kề râu - cỡ nào vui sướng.

Nụ hôn đầu thật tuyệt diệu với đôi ta, nhưng sau đó lại hoá thành thuốc độc, thành trái cấm của cả một đời. Nhưng những nụ hôn khác - những nụ hôn sẽ chẳng bao giờ là sau cuối, lại dịu êm, và là thuốc giải, là mê đắm của cả muôn ngàn ngày sau đó.

***  
Steve chỉ ở lại tới trời hửng sáng rồi biến mất như cách anh đến, chỉ có Pepper khi tới thăm Tony đã mỉm cười nhìn vào ánh mắt nâu của gã.

"Sáng nay có vẻ tốt lành với anh nhỉ?"

"Hửm?" - Gã đổ cà phê ra tách, vừa uống, vừa nhìn cô.

Cô cũng rót cho mình một tách cà phê kèm hai viên đường, cô nhấp môi. - "Cà phê hôm nay anh pha sao lại ngọt quá vậy?"

"À, có lẽ lâu rồi không pha nên-" - Gã chớp mắt.

"Vậy sao?" - Pepper nhếch môi. - "Đám cưới của em xem chừng sẽ tổ chức sớm thôi." 

"Vậy à? Em đã suy nghĩ lại rồi sao?"

"Không, vì ngày hạnh phúc của anh kìa." - Cô chỉ vào bộ râu được cắt tỉa cẩn thận của gã. - "Hôm qua hệ thống báo động của tháp Stark ngừng hoạt động."

Tony không đáp, chỉ chăm chú uống tách cà phê được ai đó pha sẵn.

***  
Steve trở về buổi sáng hôm ấy với nụ cười sáng chói đến độ Sam phải che mắt mình lại. Bucky nắm lấy bàn tay trên bàn của Nat, cả hai mỉm cười gật đầu.

Họ đã làm được. Không, phải là cả Tony nữa, vì tất cả đã cùng nhau mở từng nút thắt trong lòng Steve. 

Bắt đầu từ ân hận của ngày xưa, đến chuộc lỗi lầm của quá khứ và thương tổn hạnh phúc hiện tại, sau đó là trốn tránh cả tương lai.

Nhưng tất cả đã qua rồi.

"Cà phê hôm nay ngọt quá!" - Gã nhắn tin than phiền, hệt như một khách hàng thượng đế khó tính.

"Đã lâu tôi không dùng cà phê với đường rồi, vị ngọt của đường như lời nói, biến mất không dấu vết, từ ngày rời đi chưa lúc nào tôi nếm lại một lần nữa."

"Không muốn nếm?"

"Là không thể nếm, vì vị ngọt đó, đã ở lại New York rồi."

"Vậy nó trở lại với anh chưa?"

"Tôi tin lần sau cà phê tôi pha sẽ ngon hơn."

***  
"Steve, đến lúc nên đổi điện thoại rồi, tôi không chịu nổi việc dùng một thiết bị tệ hại-" 

"Nhưng Tony à, nó chứa rất nhiều thứ bên trong vỏ ngoài xấu xí đấy!" - Steve thở dài ở đầu dây bên kia, nhưng Tony biết, ẩn sau đó vẫn là nụ cười.

"Anh cũng đồng ý là nó xấu xí đấy nhé!" 

"Nhưng thiết bị có tiên tiến cỡ nào cũng đâu có chứa tin nhắn của chúng ta đâu?" - Steve đứng dậy, bước ra lan can, để nhìn cảnh thành phố thật đẹp trong đêm nay. Nhưng anh biết, thành phố này đẹp và yên bình là do ở đây có toà tháp Stark, có người anh thương.

"Hừ, anh còn dám nói? Tự ai mà tôi phải chơi cái trò nhắn tin như lũ trai trẻ mới lớn hả. Nếu là ngày xưa, chỉ cần tôi cười là có biết bao nhiêu người sẽ theo đuổi tôi đấy!" - Steve tưởng tượng gương mặt gã chắc hẳn đang hếch cao, và mũi thì lại phồng lên cả rồi. Điều đó khiến anh bật cười.

"Nhưng Tony, chúng ta đâu cần tạm bợ? Phải là em, thì tình yêu này mới bắt đầu."

"Natasha lại cho anh coi đống sách báo hay phim ảnh nào thế?" - Giọng gã cao vút, truyền thẳng vào màng nhĩ anh, tất cả chỉ để che giấu đôi tai đỏ ửng của gã.

"Không thích?"

"Có thời gian, anh nên xem lại tài liệu để ngày mai đối chất trước hội đồng đi."

"Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn nói cho em biết. Chúng ta đã đi quá dài, từ những cảm xúc ban đầu đến ngày hôm nay. Thật chậm rãi và dịu ngọt, nhưng cũng thật đau khổ và thương tổn. Tôi cứ nghĩ chỉ yêu thôi sẽ không đủ, vì vậy ngây ngốc để nó vuột trôi. Nhưng giờ mới biết, thứ đáng sợ nhất không phải là thứ nào khác ngoài việc không đủ dũng khí, không đủ can đảm giữ chặt tình yêu." 

"Vậy giờ thì sao?"

"Tôi sẵn sàng cùng đức vua T'Challa ra Hội đồng, thảo luận một lần nữa vì tương lai. Tôi sẽ chiến đấu, để có thể cùng em lần nữa."

"Còn không phải là do bạn bè, đồng đội của anh nữa sao?" - Gã dè bỉu, đồng ý là tha thứ cho anh, nhưng đây sẽ là lợi thế cả đời sau của Tony, và gã dại gì mà không dùng chứ?

"Một phần là vậy, nhưng do tôi muốn đến dự đám cưới cùng em một cách không che giấu, thế nên mọi việc mới tiến triển nhanh thế này." 

"Nhanh à? Định nghĩa của từ nhanh của anh và tôi hơi xa nhau đấy. Đã gần sáu tháng rồi đấy!"

"Nhưng đó là khoảng thời gian nhanh nhất có thể rồi Tony. Đâu phải em không biết-" - Steve cố không để giọng mình quá khó chịu, hay mệt mỏi, vì anh không muốn cãi nhau, ít ra là không phải hiện tại. - "Tôi muốn hôn em cỡ nào."

"Giữ sức cho ngày mai đi Đội Trưởng!" - Gã bật cười, thanh âm như dòng suối nhỏ trôi thẳng vào tim anh - "Vì tôi cũng muốn hôn anh dưới mặt trời vào ngày mai đấy!"

"Tôi sẽ coi đó là lời chúc của em."

"Ừ tôi cũng chán cảnh lén lút cùng anh lắm rồi, Steve ạ!"

***  
Sự thật là Hội đồng nghị luận kéo dài tận ba ngày và gần một tuần sau mới có kết quả. Nhưng kết quả thì phần nào cũng dễ dàng với mọi người, khi mà có Vua xứ Wakanda hậu thuẫn. Họ được phép trở lại, tuy vẫn còn hạn chế, nhưng ít ra không quá khắt khe như ban đầu.

Đó là ngày trời nắng, giữa phố xá tấp nập, Steve trong trang phục chỉnh chu đứng ở công viên với hộp bánh trên tay, đối diện là Tony cũng mặc vest trang trọng, trên tay gã là chiếc điện thoại nắp gập. Cả hai nhìn nhau, và bật cười, anh bước một bước, gã cũng bước một bước. Để khi chân họ chạm nhau, môi họ cũng kề nhau.

Họ hôn nhau, không kể đất trời, chẳng màng ánh mắt, chỉ có đối phương nơi đáy mắt và nụ hôn nơi đầu môi.

Giữa muôn vạn người xa lạ, may mắn thay, lại tìm thấy nhau. Giữa muôn trùng ngăn cách và đau khổ, may mắn thay, lại biết cách giữ lấy.

"Nụ hôn đầu với anh là gì?" - Tony ôm chặt lấy anh, bàn tay cũng không rời.

"Là thuốc độc của cả một đời, bởi chỉ là một nụ hôn mà anh cứ muốn kéo dài mãi mãi. Biết rõ là không thể mà cứ tiếc nuối, vẫn mãi cố chấp."

"Từ "không thể" của anh, với tôi lại là "một đời""

"Biết rõ sẽ hôn nhau một đời, mà vẫn tiếc nuối, vẫn cố chấp trong từng nụ hôn " - Steve bật cười, lại hôn gã một lần nữa, trong khi bàn tay nghịch ngợm của Tony lùa nhẹ vào râu của anh với niềm thích thú không che giấu.

Nụ hôn hôm ấy chỉ có nắng ấm, chỉ có hạnh phúc và chỉ có dài lâu.

***  
Tất cả mọi người đứng đằng xa, cùng nhìn họ hôn nhau say đắm, chỉ biết bật cười, lắc đầu.

"Hai gã ngốc!" - Pepper phì cười, nhưng khóe mắt cô lại lấp lánh hơi nước.

"Không chỉ ngốc mà còn cứng đầu nữa." - Natasha vỗ vai cô, tỏ vẻ thông cảm.

"Nhưng tất cả đã qua." - Happy tiếp lời.

“Chỉ cần có tình trong tim, và bao dung trong ánh mắt, những người yêu nhau, rồi sẽ tìm thấy nhau.” - Peter nhớ rõ, chú Happy đã nói thế, nhưng cậu sẽ chẳng ngại bổ sung giúp. - “Và sẽ bên nhau dài lâu.”


	6. Extra: Dáng hình hạnh phúc

"Tôi từng nói bản thân đã mơ hồ nhìn thấy dáng hình hạnh phúc, em có nhớ không Tony? Nay tôi đã thấy nó trọn vẹn hơn rồi."

"Là gì Steve? Là tôi à?" - Tony bật cười khi nhớ về bộ phim tình cảm mà Pepper đã xem, hai nhân vật chính đã nói như thế. Nhưng Steve lắc đầu, tay anh ghì chặt gương mặt Tony, trán anh chạm vào trán gã.

"Là chúng ta."

Chỉ những ai đã đi qua đau khổ, mới biết đó chưa bao giờ là lựa chọn. Chỉ những ai đã đi qua mất mát, mới biết cách trân trọng thứ đang có.

Dáng hình hạnh phúc của hôm nay, chính là em và tôi, là chúng ta.


End file.
